A Wolf's Heart
by Queen Simba94
Summary: A teenage girl's world is turned upside down when she moves to Forks, Washington. There is meets famous Isabella Sawn and the stunning Edward Cullen. But when her tempterture rises over normal she is rushed to Forks General where she meets her soul mate. How will the Cullens act this new girl and what's her connection to the Pack? This takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.
1. Perface

**Author's Note: So this is my first Twilight story, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs. Everything and everyone else belongs to Stephenie Myer.**

_**Preface**_

_I never given much thought to the world I live. _But_ that all changed when I moved to Forks. Just a few weeks ago I find out _

_All the impossible are real. My friend Bella and her boyfriend had invited to his family's house. There I sat in a room full of leeches staring breathlessly into his beautiful golden eyes. Now I'm running so fast that my legs are not even touching the ground. Next to me ran a large russet wolf, we are chasing a red head bloodsucker. On the other side ran the coven and I couldn't help but at his pale frame and honey golden eyes._

**Author's Note: so how was the Preface, please let me know on how I did. Thank You!**


	2. Change can't hurt?

As I sat in my dad's new car I thought of what High School would be like tomorrow. As we past the dinner I notice a police car there. Then we pulled in a dirt road that led us to a small white two story house. I got out of the car and grab my two duffle bags and a suit case out of the trunk and head in the house. My room was in the back of the house away from my father's and it was already furnished. I dropped my things by the closet and laid on my queen size bed staring at the sealing.

"Mira"

I looked at my doorway and saw my father.

"I'm going out for a bit, do you want anything?"

I sighed sadly and said "I would like to go home"

My dad sighed and said "Jermira, we are home. I'm sorry for this big change, but I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends tomorrow" with that he kissed my head and walked out

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, _this gonna be a long year. _The next morning I woke up at six thirty, I groaned and went to shower. After I blow dried my curly black hair I went to find something to wear. I picked out a gray tight V-neck long sleeve shirt and a pair of black boot-cut jeans. I pulled on some designer boots that comes to the ankle and went down stairs.

"Mira, I got a surprise for you"

I smiled, "Really what is?"

My dad chuckled and said "look outside"

I ran to a nearby window, outside parked infornt of my dad's Lexus was a black 2012 Range Rover.

"Oh my god, dad thank you" I cried as I hugged him

He chuckled and said "your welcome, now get going. Don't want to be late showing off your new ride"

I laughed and grabbed my black North Face book bag and my leather jacket and run to my truck. As I drove to school I couldn't help but feel nervous. What if they don't like me and I have to go a whole year and a half alone with no friends. But as soon as I pulled in Forks High parking lot is when I saw them.

**Author's Note: That's chapter one! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**


	3. Supernatural not real?

Chapter 2

I pulled in an empty spot and took a deep breath and opened my door. When I turned I was greeted by two teens. One was tall and lean. A bit muscular, he has pale marble skin and inhuman beautiful and his eyes were a golden color.

The other was a short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep brown and cut in all directions. She had pale marble skin and golden eyes too.

"Hi, I'm Alice" said the pixie like girl

I jumped down and nodded.

"You're new right?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to the main office. When I got my map and schedule I ran into Alice and the lean boy that looks like he's in pain.

"Can I help you?" I said with voice full of anyonnce

"Yea I wanted to know what class you have" said Alice

I looked at my scheulde and seen I have English 101 now.

"Edward and Bella have that class" said the lean blonde boy

I nodded and said "I didn't get your name"

"Jasper"

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you jasper…Alice"

With that I followed my map to the English class. There the teacher sat me with a pale boy with dark reddish hair and golden eyes and girl with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hello, I'm Edward and this is Bella"

I nodded and said "Jermira"

By the time lunch time came around I was dragged in by a girl in one of my classes name Jessica. When I got in the cafe I saw the rest of them. Sitting a table way on the other side of the room was pale blonde girl with golden eyes and sitting next to her was a tall muscular dark hair boy with golden eyes too.

"Who are they?" I asked

Jessica, I think piped up and said "those are the Cullens. Gorgeous they are but they all taken. The dark hair girl is Bella and she's the chef of police daughter. The others were adopted by . Last year his wife died so a lot girls is on him"

I nodded, I really didn't need to hear all that but as I took everything Jessica said in the bell for the next class. When I got up I ran into Edward and did his body feel cold.

_Why was his body cold?_

I pulled my jacket closer and walked to class thinking of a million and one ways why he was cold. Everything I thought of didn't make sense, everything points to inhuman ways.

_But everything in the supernatural world is not real, right?_

**Author's Note: That's chapter two! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**


	4. Heated Family Reunion

When I got home I was greeted by my father and an old man in a wheelchair. I got out of my SUV and walked over to them.

"Hi dad" I said as I hugged them

My dad hugged me and turned to the man in the wheelchair.

"Jermira, I want you to meet Billy Black"

I nodded and shook his hand.

"He lives down at La Push with his son and some other natives" my father told me

I nodded and said "it's nice to meet a friend of my father's"

Billy chuckled and said "as I am a friend of your father, it's nice to finally meet my dear niece my sister was emailing me about"

I was shocked. This man is my uncle my mother used to tell me stories about. How our bloodline is descended from wolves. But that's making believe, right?

"You're my uncle Billy, my mom told me about?"

He nodded and said "Jacob should be by any minute"

"Well I would love to see my long lost cousin by I have homework to do" I said to him before walking in the house

As I was walking upstairs I heard him say

"_Just like her mother, she'll be a wonderful warrior"_

When I was done with my homework an half hour later, I went downstairs to the kitchen when I saw a tall russet skin boy with cut black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you're Sherise right?"

I rolled my eyes and said "and you must be my cousin, Jacob"

He laughed and said "You could call me Jake"

I nodded continue my way to kitchen to get a can soda and walked in the living room and sat next to my cousin. As I sat, my arm landed on his and God is he hot. I mean his body feels like flames are coming off him.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you seen ghost" Jake chuckled

I shook my head and got and grabbed my keys and rushed for the door.

"Um…tell my dad I'm going out for awhile"

Jake nodded and continued flipping through the channels on our 34'' flat screen TV. I hurried to my Range Rover and drove down the dirt road and on the freeway going 30 mph. I decided to stop at the nearest dinner.

"Hey, Jermira!"

I turned my head to source of my name being called and saw the girl, Bella from English class. I walked over to booth and sat.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier"

I nodded and said "its ok, you didn't have to"

"I know, but you're new and I know how it is like when you're new around here"

I raised an eyebrow as she laughs and says "I just moved here a year and a half ago"

Here laugh sounds like music, like bells. I nodded and looked at the menu. I decided to order and order of cheese fries. 20 minutes later my fries came and her salad came. I went to reach for the salt that's when I felt it.


	5. Burning And Imprinting

As I reached for the salt I touched Bella's wrist. The lower part felt ice cold, just like Edward. All of sudden I my head start spinning as voices came to it. I reach a hand to my head as I felt the room spin.

"Jermira, are you alright?"

I couldn't answer her, whatever was happening to my breath away. Then her phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"_**Bella, where are you?"**_

"Alice I told you, I'm at the diner waiting for Charlie, why?"

"_**Bella, are you with that mutt?"**_

"Alice! I just told you where I'm at. What's going on?"

"_**Bella, your future just disappeared"**_

"What that's imposable, I'm not near not wolves"

"_**Who are you with?"**_

By this time my body has began to get hot. It feels like Jake and I'm started to shake.

"Alice get Carlisle to the woods behind the diner and call Charlie"

"_**Bella…Bella"**_

But she already hung up and ran after me as I ran out of the diner and into the woods. When I got far into the woods I collapsed on the forest floor. Soon a God awful smell hit my nose. I looked up and I saw Edward holding Bella proteclfuly.

"What's going on?" asked a voice what sound like music

I looked and saw a tall pale blonde God with golden eyes. I felt that my love for my father was nothing compared to what I felt. It's like it's this God that holding me down and nothing matters in the world but being with him.

Then the burning increase and my body start to shake violently. Then before I know it, I'm standing; I'm taller than everyone there.

"_I can't read her thoughts"_

"Who said that" I said and when I did I jumped back

My voice it sounded like a growled.

"Jermira, calm down and we'll explain everything"

I looked at Bella and was about to relax, when something called to me and I bolted forward.

"Edward, get Jacob and tell him what going on and bring Bella. Alice go with them"

Then I heard the sound of someone followering. I soon came across a lake where I looked and almost fainted. There was a large light grey and dark grey wolf with blue eyes and darker grey and black markings staring at me.

_This can't be happening, I must be dreaming? Right?_

**Author's Note: So that's chapter 5, how was it? I will really appreciate if the followers and the ones who favored this story would review. I have one review, I'm not complaining. I'm actually happy that have at least one review. So please review, Thank You!**


End file.
